Hackmon (Digimon: Ragnarok)
Hackmon is a supporting character in Digimon: Ragnarok. The newest incarnation of the Royal Knight 'Jesmon', Hackmon was quickly discovered by Gankoomon and quickly began training to become Jesmon. Hackmon would soon become one of the most respected and powerful members of the Redeemers, and one of the Digi-Destined' greatest friends. PERSONALITY AND HISTORY Hackmon is a serious and perceptive Digimon. He doesn't take 'no' for an answer, and very much takes after Gankoomon's incredibly brutal ways of parenting. Hackmon is not scared of being hurt, but is scared of failing to protect someone that he tries his hardest to save, due to his upbringing and training. Hackmon is often very relaxed while in his Rookie form, becoming a little more social alongside his fellow Digimon and human friends, such as Lucina and Sam. Hackmon has incredible respect for the leadership of the Redeemers, and the Royal Knights who still live after the Civil War and the Black War. Hackmon takes great pride in his abilities, being one of the strongest Rookies in the Digital World, and being the destined 13th Knight. When Hackmon was discovered by Gankoomon and the Sistermon, he was quickly set on living up to his past incarnations' legacies. While Gankoomon's form of parenting and training is incredibly strict, and sometimes even painful, Hackmon quickly understood what it was for. A Royal Knight is supposed to never fear anything, and must be willing to throw their life on the line just for the survival of the Digital World. Hackmon's training was a slow burn for him, as he often found himself unable to protect others from malicious, wild Digimon and Fenryrdramon's forces. Eventually, he came across the children of the Digi-Destined, and when they met Mervamon, their goal was set. Hackmon accompanied the children to Infinity Mountain, to the Tomb of Alphamon to stop certain individuals from acquiring the little data that remains in the Tomb. Hackmon grew far faster when on this adventure, as he grew to become friends with the humans and Digimon he fought alongside. When Alphamon was revived at Yellowstone National Park, Hackmon warp-digivolved into Jesmon to protect his weakened and scared friends and allies, Jesmon was able to hold off Alphamon for days on end, though even when Beelzemon arrived to help, Jesmon was still forced to retreat back to the Digi-Destined and their children. Hackmon, with his Digivolution complete, but not his training, continued to aid in the Black War, eventually joining the Digi-Destined in Alpha World, and aiding in the defeat of Dynasmon X. Even being the one to land the finishing blow. Jesmon never fought Fenryrdramon X in the final days of the Black War, though he attempted to destroy him with his ultimate attack, One For All, after witnessing him kill his Master, and becoming an official Royal Knight as Gankoomon's final words. While the defeat of Fenryrdramon Despair Mode ultimately negated this loss for Hackmon, to hear Gankoomon say those words to him still meant everything to him. After the war, Jesmon continued to protect the Digital World from anomalies and evil forces. Hackmon's closest companion is actually the Legendary Descendent, Zephyrmon, whom he eventually fell for and became lovers with. Hackmon now has a daughter, Darcmon. Category:Digimon Characters Category:Redeemer Members Category:Royal Knights